smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Saviour's First Word (Hero Stories)/Part 6
Back at Gargamel's hovel, Miner and Jokey had reunited with the other Smurfs telling them the new tunnel was sucessfully built into the hovel. "Excellent work" Papa said, "Time to smurf Hero and Wonder the signal, Handy smurf me that lantern". "Here, Papa Smurf" Handy said, handing him a lantern. Papa then started saving the lantern around in an unusual pattern. Hero soon noticed the light of the lantern. "That's the signal!" he said, "Let's get smurfing Wonder". He hammered a small hook into the roof and wrapped a rope around it, before throwing it down the chimney. "Okay Wonder you first" Hero said. "Okay, Let's go" Wonder said, as she grabbed the rope and started descending down the chimney with Hero following close behind. The chimney caused them both to start coughing wildy. "This chimney absolutely smurfs!" Wonder said. "I know it does but we are closer to the bottom, let's keep smurfing" Hero said. Soon the two were at the bottom of the rope, they could Papa and a few other Smurfs already inside. "Okay Wonder we'll smurf to that table" Hero said, pointing to a nearby table. "How do we smurf that?" Wonder asked. "We swing the rope and on the count of 3 you jump, then i'll follow, you ready?" Hero said. "Ready!" Wonder said, and soon they started swinging the rope. "1...2...3...JUMP!" Hero shouted, and Wonder let go of the rope and landed on the table. "Me next" Hero said, "1...2...3" he said, before letting go of the rope and landed on the table. "Okay! Let's get our little girl" Hero said. "Agreed" Wonder said. They dropped to the floor and tip-toed to the chair Gargamel was sleeping in. "Quickly now, get Saviour and let's smurf outta here" Papa said, as Wonder gently removed Saviour from Gargamel's shoulder. Gargamel yawned. "Go back to sleep Saviour...Saviour...Oh no!" Gargamel said, before waking up and seeing the Smurfs flee down the hole. "Hurry my little Smurfs!" Papa said, "We've almost made it". Back at the tunnel entrance, the other Smurfs could hear the others approaching. "Great Smurfs, I think I hear them coming" Miner said. "FIND THEM AZRAEL!" Gargamel shouted, as Azrael ran out and seen the Smurfs at the tunnel entrance. All the Smurfs scattered and Azrael soon ran down the tunnel. "Back this way" Hero said. "Azrael is right behind us!" Jokey said. Before the Smurfs had returned to the hovel, only for Gargamel to drop a cage of them and place the floor under them. "Back so soon? hehahaha" he laughed. ... Meanwhile Peewit was on the journey of taking the Smurflings home. "I'll have to take the shortcut past Gargamel's place in order to get you back in time for Saviour's first word" Peewit said, before they heard Gargamel laugh in triumph. "Gargamel!" Nat said. "He sounds awfully happy" Slouchy said. "Yeah too happy" Snappy added. "Come on we gotta investigate" Sassette said, before the Smurflings went to go investigate. "Hey wait a second" Peewit said. ... Back at Gargamel's hovel, Gargamel had Saviour in his hand and was laughing in triumph. "Midnight is but minutes away, give yourselves up or watch as I turn Saviour into a tasty treat" he said. "Please don't Gargamel" Wonder pleaded. "Hehe, you my dear will watch in horror as I make Saviour my treat" Gargamel said. "Papa Smurf, what do we do?" Smurfette asked. Papa sighed. "I'm afraid we have no choice, have you brought the straws Farmer?" he asked. "Yep" Farmer said sadly, as he held up a bunch of straws. "What's that for?" Brainy asked. "Whoever picks the short straw takes care of Baby, while everyone else gives themselves up, whoever picks the short straw remains free" Farmer said. "So it's come to this has it?" Tailor said. "What about Saviour? Papa Smurf" Smurfette said. "You're right Smurfette!" Papa said, "Gargamel let Hero and Wonder go, they are her parents!" "What really?" he asked sounding surprised. "Yes!" Papa said. "Alright, alright, I'll let them go but only one can remain free" Gargamel said, as he took Hero and Wonder from the cage. Farmer took two straws from the pile he had. "Who ever has the shortest straw between you two takes care of Saviour" Farmer said. Peewit and the Smurflings watched this occur from a nearby bush. "Did you hear that?" Nat said. "We gotta do something" Snappy said. "We gotta think of something first!" Sassette said. "I HATE THE SHORT STRAW" Grouchy shouted. "It appears Baby is in your hands Grouchy" Smurfette said. "Remember to tell Mother Nature when she brings him back to the village" Handy said. "Okay, Hero,Wonder you're turn" Farmer said. "Do we really have to smurf this?" Wonder asked. "Yes!" Hero said sadly, as both he and Wonder grabbed the straws in Farmer's hand and Wonder revealed to have the shortest straw. "I guess she is in your hands Wonder" Hero said. "Remember you two, give them both 3 square meals a day" Farmer said. "And don't forget their lessons" Brainy said sadly. As the Smurfs walked into the cage. "32...33...34...35...36...37...38...39" Gargamel counted as the Smurfs got into the cage. "We can't just stand here" Snappy said. "What are we gonna do?" Nat asked. "Peewit do you still have that roll of string on ya?" Sassette asked. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked her. "I've gotta plan" Sassette said. Gargamel was still counting the Smurfs as they entered the cage. "97...98...99...and one more Smurf, Hurry up" Gargamel said. "I guess this is goodbye Wonder" Hero said. "I love you Hero" Wonder said, as she hugged him. "I love you too" Hero said, before he got into the cage. "100, hehaha at last" Gargamel said, as he closed the cage door, before heading towards Wonder with Saviour in his hand. "And now you get the prize!" Gargamel said before grabbing both Wonder and Grouchy. "Hey!" they both said in unison. "Heheheh, now I have them all" Gargamel said triumphantly. "But what about our agreement?" Papa asked. "Believe me Papa Smurf, I'm doing them a favour, 24 hours alone with both Saviour and Baby and they will be begging me to take them" Gargamel said, before a voice called for him. "Oh Gargamel" the voice called, he turned round and seen all four of the Smurflings. "Huh?...the Smurflings!" Gargamel said. "Yeah, I think you miscounted" Nat said. "But if you let Grouchy, Wonder and Saviour go free, we'll give ourselves up too" Sassette said. "No! Sassette go back, we'll handle this" Papa said. Gargamel pondered at Sassette's offer. "Hmm four in turn for three eh?" he pondered, before releasing them. "Fair enough Sassette" Gargamel said. "Remember tie the string round the cage as soon as you are inside" Peewit whispered to them. "Alright Smurflings, I'm waiting" Gargamel said, as the Smurflings ran into the cage. "Finally, there mine, all mine" Gargamel said in triumph. "Giddy up Biquette" Peewit said, as Biquette took off, Peewit gripped the string and pulled the cage of Smurfs. "What? oh no, come back here you miserable Smurfs!" Gargamel said, as he gave chase. The Smurfs spotted Grouchy with Wonder and Saviour taking cover behind a rock. "Grouchy, quick take Wonder to the Blue Clearing to hear Saviour's first word, there's not a moment to lose" Papa said. "I HATE NOT A MOMENT TO LOSE!" Grouchy said, "Follow me Wonder". "I'm right behind you Grouchy" Wonder said, as she followed. "Uh oh Biquette get ready to jump" Peewit said, as he saw a small ravine ahead. "WOAH!" Peewit shouted, as Biquette jumped the gap and sucessfully landed on the other side. Gargamel tried to jump the jump and ultimately fell into the water. "And to think I had them all" Gargamel complained. Just then both Wonder and Grouchy arrived at the Blue Clearing. "Here goes, I hope we are not too late" Wonder said, as she placed Saviour on the mushroom. "I HATE TOO LATE" Grouchy said. Soon the light of the moon struck Saviour and she was ready to mutter her first word. "Here it comes Grouchy" Wonder said. "I HATE HERE IT COMES" Grouchy said. "Gu...Gu...Guardian" Saviour muttered. "Oh my" Wonder said, feeling overjoyed. "I HATE GU...GU...GUARDIAN" Grouchy said. "Wonder, Grouchy, your here" Papa said. "Did you hear it?" Jokey asked. "Yeah tell us" Sassette said. "What was Saviour's first word?" Papa asked. "I HATE SAVIOUR'S FIRST WORD!" Grouchy said. "Her first word was Guardian, Papa Smurf" Wonder said. "Gu...Gu...Guardian" Saviour muttered again, before giggling. "Guardian" the other Smurfs said in unison. "What could this mean Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "This smurf knows" Hero said, "What her first word means that once this smurf is no longer a part of this world, she will smurf my place as the Guardian Smurf" Hero said. "How smurfy" Wonder said happily before picking Saviour off the mushroom. "Gu...Gu...Guardian" Saviour muttered again before giggling. Smurf to Part 5 Smurf to Epilogue Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Saviour's First Word Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles